Tales of Kingdom Hearts
by DarkUnknownSora
Summary: summery inside it is yaoi you have been warned. the M is later to be on the safe side.
1. Chapter 1

**Warnings: yaoi don't like don't read**

**Summery: A new adventure, new worlds, old, friends, new friends, and new enemies.**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing of kingdom hearts or the tales games.**

**Ch1: Adventuring a new**

Riku looked around the secret cave with a bit of nostalgia at the draws and, goes down memory lane of each one that leads to their journey which lead to another and, Riku touches the knobbles door sighing to himself its been two years since Sora his best friend and secret crush had beaten Xemnas with his help of course which he was more then happy to help Sora out if he was ever in a bind.

As he runs his hand over the door he a part of him at least wishes that they could travel again but, no danger or darkness possessing him like the last two times they went adventuring just a peaceful journey to see the worlds heartless free of course and, enjoy the wonders each world held.

Sighing at last he pushed away from the door and, makes his way out of the caved as he is just about to leave his foot hits something that makes a sound like glass to his ears and, when he looked down at his foot he noticed a bottle slanted a good portion buried by the sand and, upon closer inspection sees something whit inside.

Bending down he grabs the neck of the bottle and tugs it free curious what was inside and to his surprise it was a letter curled in the belly of the bottle he now holds as he moves his other hand to the cork he tugs and pulls till it comes off with a popping sound a cork would made being remove from the bottle.

Riku turns the bottle upside down and shakes in a downward motion till the paper slides to a reasonable area where he can slips a finger in after a few minutes fiddling with he finally frees the paper from the confines of the bottle and then drops the bottle to use his other hand to help unroll the paper to read what might be on the paper he now holds in his hands.

The letter reads _To whom this may concern, I am in need of your help who ever you are to happen upon my letter I ask that you keep an open mind about this and, help me out in my time of need which should be strange considering we have never met but, I ask that you hear me out ok?_

_A while ago I was very happy as I watched the world I love develop into a world that I had hoped for to occur since the help of 9 individuals who renew the world to be better then before under a tyrant's rule when recently the world was hit with a darkness a deep consuming darkness that scares me for the world could be destroyed by such darkness I implore you one who reads this letter help me for I know that this is only the beginning other places connected with mana will go threw the same thing and if all them are destroy…_

_Well, I'm babbly just please! Come help us we are in need of your help! If you agree sign you name at the bottom of my name and, you will be taken to our world I await you hero I hope will come to aid our world before it to late._

_Signed, Martle goddess and guardian of the new tree_

Riku blinks as he reads and then re-reads it as he is shocked about the contents as well as the signature "a goddess…?" he trailed off as he quickly rolls the paper up and pockets it running off to talk to Sora about this he was always wanting to go adventuring again and this will be perfect the perfect chance to go one with Sora to save the world indeed of their help.

Riku found Sora sitting on the Papou Island more then likely waiting to challenge him again with their keyblades like they have been doing before with wooden swords.

Glad he didn't have to far he runs to the bridge and then walks the rest of the way not to startled the boy because he was Riku he never loses his cool as he makes it to Sora's side he sits next to him and Sora looks at him with a smile "and where have you been? Your always here I as beginning to worry" he told his silver haired friend leaning back some looking out over the pure colored ocean into the horizon.

Riku looks at his spiky haired friend and smiles a small smile he reserved only for Sora "well if you wanted to know where I was I was at the secret cave reminiscing when I came upon a glass bottle and it had a letter in it a really interesting letter" he told him inwardly grinning that the boy would be dieing to know the contents of the letter he found.

Sure enough as Riku had predicted Sora was sitting straight before leaning to Riku's side with an excited gleam n his eyes" really?! Let me read it! Come on please? With cherries on top?" the boy begged wanting to know what was so interesting Riku found in the letter in a bottle.

Riku smirking takes the letter out of his pocket and hands it to Sora to read who eagerly taken the letter and unrolls it to read its contents and when he was done a shocked as Riku was when he read the letter.

Sora looks at Riku "seriously…?" he asked which Riku nods "seriously…so do you want to go? We can see something brand new and, help people in need" he prompted to Sora hoping the boy would come with him.

Sora grins "do you even have to ask twice? And since Kairi is studying abroad we can just go without anybody really missing us" he told him "that is true and our parents are use to us disappearing so, lets sign our names and, let the games begin" he told him pulling out a pen.

They both sign their names when the paper then shimmers then up grades to glow brilliantly till its blinding and, they here the sound of wind and feeling of being pulled before it all turns black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Lloyd Irving and an explanation**

Riku groans lowly as his ocean-green colored eyes opens slowly to see a gorgeous blue sky with some clouds and, a gentle breeze as he lays there for a bit till his mind can grasp what happened to him and Sora and where they are because he does not smell the tropical smell the islands held or the pleasant scent of the ocean surrounding there island home.

Riku blinks a few times as everything starts coming back to him the letter he found then telling Sora and, them signing here names and, then there is a bright light and, they blacked out and that was it.

After a few more moments more he slowly pushes himself up to a sitting position to see exactly where they landed and, looking around he found it to be a stretch of grassy floor and, that leads to a forest but, before the forest there is what seems like a small village built there so, obviously it has to have people in it which is a relief to him and, then he realizes Sora! He came with Sora and, then he whips his head around to find his brown-haired friend.

Riku sighs in relief as he find his friend slumbering still not to far from him where he notice not to far ahead of him there a blue beach ball like creature with a tail and a beak coming there way startled by this he quickly leaps to his feet and, summons way to the dawn in his hand ready to take the beast down.

Riku also spots which sends a chill down his spine is behind the blue creature are two heartless who seems to be that creature allies and, he realizes he is too far away to reach the creatures at that speed before they made it to Sora which made him curse as he runs and, hopes he can meet them before they reaches his friend and, just as he was about to make it there something red, white, and brown jumped ahead of him and, was fighting the creatures that almost gotten his friend.

Standing there like a gaping he saw their savior was having a bit of trouble with the heartless and, he then jumps into the fray attacking the heartless and dispatching them easily luckily for him they were the weak small heartless that don't really pose much of a threat.

After they made sure it was clear he turned to the man who looked to be in his early 20's with two colorful blades and, in his opion the guy also looked gorgeous but, he berated himself for checking another guy out while his crush lays behind him oblivious to the world.

After looking over his and Sora's savior he nods to him "thank you for helping us I'm Riku and, you are?" he asked curious as to who the men was the men turned to him and smiled "well since you gave me your name I shall give you mine I am Lloyd Irving and, it's a pleasure to meet" he told Riku who liked the men already his smile and, cheerful air about him made he feel like his friend.

Thinking about his friend his eyes widen and he turns around and kneels in front of him and, shakes him awake.

Sora then opened his eyes slowly pure sky blue orbs looked at Riku since he was slanted in his sleep and blinks a few times before he realizes what happened and, where he may be.

Excited that they made it to a new world he pushes himself up and realizes they are not alone for just behind Riku stood a young man and, he gave the men a smile "hi! I'm Sora!" he told him cheerfully still smiling.

Riku chuckles and, shakes his head at that leave It to his cute friend to just blurt out a greeting not knowing If he was a friend or foe and, Lloyd chuckles at that "you're a friendly one I'm Lloyd Irving please to meet you" he told him smiling down at Sora.

Sora smiles back again liking the men before Riku stands up and turns to face him "hey do you know this goddess named Martel"since he is apart of this world he may know of the goddess that sent them the letter.

Lloyd looks at him and frowns "of course I do everyone knows of the goddess Martel who guards the new mana tree" he said like it was common knowledge and, he should know of this consider Lloyd thinks they are apart of his world.

Riku sighs "yeah well I hate to break to you but, does your common knowledge applies to people not of your world?" he questioned Lloyd who blinks in response and, his brows knit together in confusion "another world? What do you mean?" he asked not quit understanding the question being asked.

Riku Sighs "were not from your world infact we are from another world your goddess Martel asked for our assistance with a darkness that seems to be consuming this world which I assume are the heartless that are doing the world consuming thing with darkness" he explained to him hoping he would understand.

Lloyd seems to be processing this "so, you're from another world sent by Martel to save us from this consuming darkness? Which you called the darkness heartless? Ok let's say I believe you can you explain theses heartless and, how to defeat them easier because even with all our skills these buggers are many and hard to kill" he told him waiting for a reply.

Sora decided to explain it from there "heartless are evil beings made from pure darkness that sole purpose is to consume hearts of people and the world and if this goddess Martel is a life of her own no doubt the heartless will be craving her heart the most and heartless can easily be killed by us keyblade masters" he told him getting up now and dusting himself off from the dirt and grass clinging to his clothing.

Lloyd looks at them "so keyblade masters are the only ones that can defeat the heartless? What are keyblade masters?" he asked all this seems farfetched to him as he hears their answers.

Riku taking up the explanation again "Keyblade masters are people that wield keyblade like weapons that well resemble a key, the key is basically almost made for the purpose of killing heartless as well as sealing worlds to keep the heartless out" he told him running on hand threw his silver locks.

Lloyd scratches his head in thought before asking "ok so, that is how keyblade masters work but, how do you use it to seal holes threw what way do you insure our protection?" he asked them.

Sora smiles "well we go to the world's keyhole and, lock it with our key that locks the world and keeps it safe from the threat of heartless coming back to consume the world even if some may still remain it'll be at a level where it shouldn't do as much damage if at all as it is doing now" he told him finishing his and Riku's explanation about heartless and keyblades.

Lloyd smiles at that "great! We can use all the help we can get I had to put on hold my exsphere hunt for the second time in a row do to these heartless creatures" he sheaths his blades.

Riku frowns now and ask "exspheres?" Lloyd looks at them "oh! Since your from another world you wouldn't know exspheres are special gems that hold mana that heighten your senses and combat abilities if you're a fighter or raises the power of your magic if you're a spellcaster but, unfortunately these exsphere exists come to be with a price the exsphere are cultivated from humans and they eventually die from it letting the exsphere be formed" he told them sadly.

Sora looks at him in shocked "that's horrible!" Lloyd smiles mirthlessly "it is but, also at the same time they power helps us fight as much as we don't like it, it helped us defeat our foes that threaten all of humanity unfortunately me and my friends can't get rid of ours in case like the heartless another evil tries to harm to world we love and fought to create" he told them rubbing his Cruxis crystals It had evolved not to soon after reviving the tree making him a full angel and, like his father immortal to also protect the tree with Yuan.

Riku sighs "as horrible as that tale is I can understand…" he trailed off to have Sora look at him in shock "Riku!" he said disbelieving his friend would say that when Riku turns to him "look Sora its true they needed the power like we need the power of our blades to save lives and, it only natural to use the power available… you would be pretty stupid to fight without it" he told his friend logically.

Sora slumps his shoulder in defeat knowing he was right when Lloyd looks at them thoughtfully "hey you guys are also warriors too right? I have one exsphere with me I found it before I had to deal with the heartless do you either one of you want it? It may help you on your quest" he asked them holding out a blue exsphere.

Sora shakes his head "sorry w-" he was cut off by Riku "I will take it" he told him which has Sora staring at him in shocked which he been doing quite recently the past few minutes.

Lloyd nods "ok an exsphere can only be equipped to the skin but the ironic thing is they make you sick when applied to the skin and now your probably wondering why I need it if it's going to make me sick? Well the answer is inhibitor ore which crafted by a dwarf will allow you to use it without getting sick" he told Riku.

Sora tugs on his sleeve "Riku…You can't be serious someone died for that thing!" he told him obviously upset his friend would agree to take such a thing when Riku give him a pointed look "listen Sora the person is dead and, so they won't mind besides I'm sure they would be honored to help us save the world since they don't exist anymore" he told him trying to reason with him.

Sora sighs "I understand Riku I guess but, only this time promise me you will destroy it after?" he asked pleading with his friend which Riku shakes his head "no Sora this exsphere will also help like Lloyd said if any more trouble comes our way you know this as well as me we as keyblade masters have a duty to the worlds and, that exsphere will help us keep the worlds safe I believe" he told him with confidence.

Sora sighs again which he also been doing that a lot lately but, only because his friends willing to take and use and item like that which makes him sad that Riku also wants an exsphere on top of a keyblade he already owns.

Riku frowns at Sora knowing what he is thinking "Sora unlike you I'm not good with magic nor do I have fairy made magical infused outfit that gets me to be more powerful where as with an exsphere I can help you more equally instead of standing back and letting you do most of the fighting" he told him with a final note in his voice ending the conversation.

Lloyd nods "ok then I will get my dad to make you a key crest it should be done by the next day I can ask Colette to give you a tour and, set you up for the night at the inn" he told him as he got up and, walks ahead of him heading to the village.

Riku follows after Lloyd and Sora follows after Riku as they head to Iselia and, Sora sighs before he accepts his friends decision and, thinking about it some more he too starts to come around understanding Riku's dilemma at not being able to help as much as he wants to.

**Sora: that's is for chap 2 hopefully its longer then the last one and, the next chapter will be called Expshers , Heartless and Zelos! Oh my! Please review. Also I will explain the mana tree in the next chapter as well if you wondering why they didn't ask before.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sora: Ok, I been asked if this have to do with tales of symphonia well it does as well as other various tales games that will be added in as they travels to these different tales words. The tales worlds will be from the games I personally played like Tales of the Abyss, Symhonia, Tales of Radiant Mythology, and Tales of Vesperia the newest one and current obsession at the moment. If I am able to get enough knowledge in the others previous Tales games then they will go to making a new world with those characters. **

**Sora: with that enjoy chapter 3**

**Ch 3: Exspheres, Heartless, and Zelos! Oh my**

Lloyd leads his party of strange other worlders to his village of Iselia where he hopes to find his friend Colette near by so she can get them settled in and, he can work on the keycrest for Riku while they enjoy his village.

As luck would have it Colette was just exiting the mayor's house in the center of the village and, Lloyd starts to wave and shouts "COLETTE!" hoping that would get her attention and, it did as she looks up to Lloyd and smiles at him then frowns in confusion as she sees strangely dressed people behind Lloyd.

Making her way over to them she asked Lloyd "um…Lloyd who are they?" he asked puzzled by them when Lloyd steps aside more so she can see them fully "they are Riku and Sora they came from another world as weird as that sounds and, I was hoping you can look after them and, set them up with a place to stay for the night while I made a keycrest" he smiles hoping she would do him this favor.

Colette smiles brightly "of course! I would love to! Its always nice meeting new people" he giggles as Lloyd smiles in kind then he turns to them "well Riku and Sora I will see you tomorrow and, I should have the keycrest ready for you" he told them as he waves before walking out of the village and, heading to his home in the Iselia forest.

Colette after seeing Lloyd exists the village she turns to them with a clap and happy smile "lets get this tour underway!" she said in a perky cheerful voice that had Riku silently gagging at the perky/cheerfulness she seem to be saturated with as they follow her on the tour.

Sora on the other hand just adored the girl's perkiness and Riku thinks of the old saying birds of a feather…as he observes Sora talking adamantly with the girl as they toured the village which was infact a really short tour since the village not that big.

Colette then stops at the stairs leading to her house which she pointed out during the tour and, turning to them with her same bright sweet smile that if she doesn't stop going will make Riku puke from the sweetness she producing as she claps her hands again "well that ends our tour! You can stay at my house for the night!" she told them brightly.

Sora smiles back at her "really? Thanks I hope we're not imposing by staying with you" his smile turned sheepish at the end of his speech when Colette smiles brightly "no problem at all please come in and make yourselves at home" he told them as she opened the door and let them in.

Riku and Sora enters the house and, it's pretty quaint almost like the homes back at the island but more cottage like then tropical hut like as Colette showed them the guest rooms and, told them she will be going back to school as he bids them farewell and goes.

Riku walks to the bed and fall backward landing on the bed with a bounce before settling down "finally I thought she would never leave" he told Sora as he closes his eyes enjoying the peace of it all now that she was gone.

Sora frowns at Riku "I think she's a lovely girl" he told him cross his arms which Riku snorts "lovely? More like sickening sweet that wants to make you puke seriously Sora I never met someone as perky as her is that even possible to be that perky?" he told him genially baffled by Colette.

Sora sighs knowing no matter what he says in the girl's defense Riku won't budge and, a small part of himself finds him agreeing with what Riku said about Colette looking away pouting with a muttered "whatever" he told his friend on the bed.

Riku looks Sora up and down while he is looking away and, groans inwardly in a room just the two of them his pout/sulking pose so sexy and, he can't even do anything about it since he doesn't know if his friend is gay or straight.

Resigning himself to his fate he turn over and, starts to drift off to sleep since it has been a long day and, he was tired considering the being unconscious part doesn't count as sleep in his book.

Later Riku is startled awake with what he doesn't know all he knows is something dark is approaching and, it resonated with the darkness inside his heart which caused him to stand up quietly not to wake Sora who was sleeping besides him as he goes out to the window to see if he saw anything out there.

Looking intently out the window his eyes widen as he sees a figure eerily familiar cloak on like the organization members which make his heart stop and, a cold chill down his spine as he rushes down stairs as quietly as he can and, out the door keyblade drawn and ready as he heads to the road to cut him off.

The cloaked person stops as they see a boy infront of them and, the cloaked stranger smirks everything covered but they're chin and lips showing and, the cloaked one knows who the boy is and, how he came to where they were so quickly.

Riku had his keyblade pointed at the stranger as well as glaring at them "who are you? Are with the organization?! They we're killed! And, if not the darkness that clings to you don't mean you're an ally what is your business here?" he asked with a cold tone to his voice.

The stranger chuckles but, besides that remains silent with a mocking smile which made Riku pissed at them for mocking him in which he lunges after the cloaked person.

The keyblade he had attack with had cut nothing but the air which startles Riku and makes him scan the area to fine where the stranger went.

A second later the figure is behind him in a restraining body lock as the stranger then leans in and, whispers into his ears clearly a male voice "Riku…you don't belong in the light you were made for the dark come back to the dark…" he told he boy in his grasp.

Riku stiffens at what the mane said _how can this cloaked freak know my name and the darkness in my heart?!_ The cloaked man smirks at what he thought Riku was thinking "oh but, we know so, much about you…one way or the other boy you will join us…" he chuckled as the cloaked man vanishes leaving Riku cold and, it wasn't the wind that that had Riku shivering.

The next morning Riku is training hard outside when Sora wakes up and gets up stretching and, glances out the window seeing Riku train so early in the morning which was out if routine for him.

After Sora gets ready he goes out to watch Riku training leaning against the side of the house and, Sora can't help but, look at his friend's shirtless body admiring the view for a few minutes before mentally slapping himself for watching his friend like that.

As he pushes himself off the side of the house he walks over to his best friend and, calls out "hey Riku! Why are you training so early in the morning?" he asked confused as to why Riku was training like that.

Riku stops and his blade disappear and, he looks at Sora "well…I just have a feeling that there has to be something more powerful behind all this then heartless just up and feeling like taking over worlds" he told Sora neglecting to tell him of the encounter with the cloaked man.

Sora frowns confused "what are you saying they have a commander?" he asked him which Riku nods "maybe I'm not sure but, it's better to be safe then sorry" he told him.

Sora nods "yeah want to spar a little then since we're both up?" he asked with a challenging grin on his face hoping for a decent workout which he knew his friend could give him.

Riku grin back at Sora making his blade appear again "you are so on!" he told him and, just when they were about to spar Lloyd walks up to where Riku and Sora are smiling "hey you two it took a bit but one keycrest and ex-sphere at your service" he told Riku holding up said items.

Riku looks at Lloyd and smile "great thanks Lloyd this will be great for me to have when facing the heartless and any other enemies that just so happen to come my way" he told him as he takes the items and places it on his hand.

Sora looks at the ex-sphere curiously when it glows brilliantly chancing from blue to a deep purple which had Lloyd frowning at that before looking at Riku "um…Riku maybe its because your from another world…but, your ex-sphere shouldn't be changing colors" he told him wonder why it happened.

Riku looks at the purple in worry remember what the cloaked man said and, hoping it's just a reaction to be from another world which in his gut has a feeling it was his darkness inside his heart.

Riku looks at them and shrug helplessly not wanting to voice what he knows almost 100% why it did that "maybe you right Lloyd I am from another world so who knows maybe it's the norm for me" he said with confident grin.

Sora frowns to himself knowing that what flashed threw his gorgeous sea-green eyes a few moments ago wasn't confidence or confusion and, see the purple hue of Riku's ex-sphere he wanders if it's amplifying the darkness in his heart which in that case he hopes its not.

Clapping his hand in a asking for a favor fashion to them he asked "hey can you guys do me a favor and, come to meltokio with me? I have a friend there who gave me a call saying he is having problems fighting the heartless and since your keys are the most effective when fighting I was hoping you can help?" he waited for their reply.

Riku looked at Sora who looked back and shrugged before they both looked at Lloyd which it was Riku who answered "I don't see why not? You and Colette have gave us a place to stay and food it's only right we help if we can" Lloyd smiles brightly "thank you guys so much this will be a big help to my friend so lets go" he told them leading them to weird machines outside Isalia.

Riku raises a brow "what are these things?" he asked pointing to the weird machines.

Lloyd look at them and grins "these are called ryards these devices allows us to fly around the whole world if we choose to do so" he explained to them.

Sora eyes widen at that and sparkle "you can really fly this things anywhere!?" excited to fly like that practically jumping up and down to ride one.

Riku shakes his head and smiles at that Sora will always be Sora he thought to himself as he looked at Lloyd again "so we are going to visit your friend using these vehicles?" he asked him.

Lloyd nods "yep so come on get one it very easy to start and control" he told them going over how to fly it over the next few minutes before starting his up and hover abit waiting for them to follow suite.

Riku looks to Sora who looks back and grins before hopping on his and starting up as Riku followed and they once all I the air takes off for maltokio.

Making it there they land their vehicles and dismount without even entering the city gates see the discord going on with heartless and nobodies running amuck all over the place.

Riku looks at Sora who looks back and they both grin before summoning their blades and enters the city to battle them Lloyd following as well using his material blades to attack and kill them as well.

While battling Sora finished his batch of heartless/nobodies before turning around to Riku calls out "looks like I'm killing more then you Riku" he said loving challenging his friend in everything even heartless/nobody killing.

Riku finishes off his back before looking back at his friend with an arrogant smirk "you wish…Sora! Behind you!" he shouted as there was a nobody already almost there to give him a fatal strike and not enough time for Riku to reach him when there a pink and red blue that killed the nobody landing and standing up looking at them with a smirk "never fear for I Zelos Wilder is at you service" he mocked bow as he told them his name.

Lloyd grins "well, well Zelos making flashy appearances as always huh?" he asked his good friend as Zelos glomps him "hey bud long time! And you brought friends!" he said meaning Riku and Sora.

Lloyd yeah I found them outside Isalia and they were able to beat this heartless easily but, I'll explain in full detail later right now we got creatures to kill" he told him his swords ready to strike.

Zelos nods "got cha bud" he told him as he lets go and Zelos, Lloyd, Riku, and Sora together make quick work of all the heartless and nobody before they resting at Zelos mansion.

Zelos servant Sebastian sets out tea and cakes for them before bowing and walking off leaving them to talk which Zelos looks over to Lloyd "so, buddy that explanation?" he asked wondering what exactly is going on here.

Lloyd "well…" explains it all to him and Zelos grins after looking at Riku and Sora "is that so then we should find this keyhole at the world tree and seal it so we can get rid of these annoying heartless and nobodies" he told them drinking more of his tea.

Riku look at Lloyd and Zelos "yes we should but, no one has told us what the world tree is or how exactly mana works" he told them now with an Ex-sphere he should be able to use mana too or so he hopes.

Zelos look at Riku before nodding "since you are from another world you should know" he told them and explains about there journey what the great tree means to them and how mana works.

After awhile he finishes his explanation and eats some of his cake Riku looks down and take a sip at his tea processing everything he has been told before moving his ocean-green eyes to Zelos "um…could you teach me mana and how to use it?" he ask hoping to get stronger for their journey.

Zelos grins and nods at Riku "sure it'll be fun you all can spend the night here and tomorrow we can start training" he told them as he gets up and stretches.

Riku smiles some at Zelos "thanks since it is late then lets all retire after dinner" he told them which they all agreed to do that as they head off to the dining room to eat.

**Sora: wow took forever to update hope you like it till next time.**


End file.
